The Third Years
by Kuriyama Keiko
Summary: Hinata hanya berharap di natal yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi ia masih bisa terus bersama Gaara dan tentu saja ditahun-tahun berikutnya. Hanya sesederhana itu. Late Published!


**The Third Years**

**Warning : Typo (maybe), OOC, T, oneshoot, dll  
Don't like? don't read!  
**

**Enjoy it! :)**

Awal musim dingin langsung terasa ketika semilir angin yang dingin menusuk kulit. Kepulan asap di depan mulut ketika berbicara juga mulai tampak. Bukankah musim dingin identik dengan natal? Disana, disuatu sekolah bernama Konoha High School, tampak para siswa yang mulai antusias menyambut natal yang tinggal 2 minggu lagi.  
Berbagai ekstrakulikuler di sekolah tersebut juga mulai berlatih untuk mengisi acara diperayaan natal sekolah mereka. Di lapangan, para siswa perempuan sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama music. Mulai masuk ke bagian dalam bangunan, samar-samar terdengar suara keributan yang berasal dari aula. Klub drama ternyata sedang melakukan pemilihan peran. Dari tangga di sebelah ruang aula, menelusuri koridor sekolah dan sampai di ruang ke-4 pada lantai itu, samar-samar terdengar suara yang mengalun indah. Siapa lagi jika bukan klub paduan suara KHS yang memakai ruang kelas musik. Berbagai suara berbeda yang menyanyikan lagu _Carol of the Bells _terasa indah dan tegas. Benar-benar lagu yang indah dan tepat untuk dinyanyikan di natal ini. Suara-suara itu kemudian berhenti ketika sekelompok suara bass mengucapkan kata "Boom!" yang membuat seisi ruangan bergema.

"Oke, untuk lagu ini sepertinya kalian sudah cukup menguasainya. Kalau begitu, kita pelajari lagu natal yang lain. Mmm… NonaYamanaka, bisakaha kamu mengambilkan partitur lagu Joy to the World di ruang sebelah?" pinta sang pelatih paduan suara, Shizune _sensei._

"Baik, sensei!"

Barisan yang menyusun siswa siswi dari berbagai tingkatan kelas itu mulai bubar untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tak ayal ada beberapa siswa yang permisi pergi ke toilet termasuk Hinata, salah satu murid kelas 1 dikelompok paduan suara tersebut. Perlahan, dia bangkit dari duduknya. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar nama salah satu siswa diangkatannya dipanggil oleh senpai mereka, Ino Yamanaka yang tiba-tiba saja kembali memunculkan sosoknya diambang pintu ruang kelas musik.

"Gaara-kun!"

Hinata spontan memperhatika hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Matanya kini tertuju pada Gaara yang berjalan ke arah Ino.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara, siswa berkacamata yang pendiam dan terlihat keren, menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya dia cukup malas untuk mengindahkan panggilan Ino. Tetapi sebagai seorang junior, ia terpaksa harus melakukannya.  
"Ya, senpai. Ada apa?" suara bass Gaara merespon panggilan dari senpai-nya itu.  
"Temani aku mengambil partitur… Di ruang sebelah gelap~ Aku tidak tahu dimana saklar lampunya. Ayo!" ucap Ino sembari mendorong punggung Gaara agar berjalan didepannya.  
Hinata menyipitkan mata melihat kejadian itu.

Tanpa sadar Hinata malah mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil berharap cemas.  
Begitu memasuki ruangan, Gaara langsung meraba dinding disekitarnya untuk mencari tombol lampu. _  
_Klik.  
"eh?" Ia mencoba beberapa kali, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ruangan masih tetap gelap.  
"Aku rasa bola lampunya rusak, senpai. Tidak apa-apakan? Lagipula ruangan ini tidak terlalu gelap." kata Gaara.  
Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tidak perduli apakah ruangan terang atau tidak, yang saat ini ia pikirkan adalah ia bisa berdua dengan Gaara sang idola sekolah yang terkenal tidak tertarik dengan siswi manapun.  
_masa bodoh dengan partitur jelek itu! Hihihi~_ batin Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino memeluk Gaara dengan erat dari belakang. Gaara menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Astaga, dia sudah tahu hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. _Dasar perempuan murahan, _batinnya.  
"Senpai, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?" Gaara mencoba mengabaikan Ino yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"tidak mau, Gaara-kun~"  
_Ck, sial! _Batin Gaara.  
"Kecuali kau memberikan ini padaku~ hihi.." Ino menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentuh bibir Gaara.  
Gaara menarik nafas gusar. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukan karena Ino tidak menggoda, hanya saja ia tahu Hinata ada dibalik pintu itu. Ia bisa melihat rambut indigo yang sedikit terhembus karena angin sore.  
_Maaf, hime. Sekali saja…_  
tepat ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan tirai-tirai jendela, Gaara langsung menempelkan bibirnya, berharap Hinata tidak melihat apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Ino kembali ke kelas diikuti Gaara dibelakangnya yang membawa setumpuk partitur, Shizune-sensei langsung menyambut mereka dengan komentar betapa lamanya mereka hanya untuk mencari partitur itu. Ino hanya tertawa ceria seperti biasa menanggapi celotehan senseinya sambil memberikan alasan yang masuk akal. Sedangkan Gaara kembali ke tempatnya sambil terus melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia sepertinya menyadari hal buruk yang terjadi. Bisa dilihat dengan Hinata yang begitu berani membalas tatapannya. Biasanya jika Gaara melirik ke arahnya, ia akan segera menundukkan kepalanya dan bersemu merah. Tetapi sekarang, ia menatap Gaara seakan-akan menantangnya.

Hari mulai gelap dan seperti biasa Hinata selalu pulang paling akhir dari yang lainnya. Setelah yakin ia menutup lokernya dengan rapat, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali melayang ke 2 jam yang lalu saat melihat Gaara mencium senpainya, Ino. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Gaara mau melakukan itu hanya karna Ino tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kira Gaara sudah berubah demi dirinya. Ternyata… Gaara tetap saja seperti dirinya yang 'dulu'. Ternyata… Hinata tidak begitu penting untuk Gaara. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bukankah Gaara sudah berjanji untuk tidak melihat perempuan manapun selain dirinya? Apakah setelah 3 tahun menjaga janjinya itu, Gaara merasa jenuh?  
Hinata mulai terisak.  
"Jahat… hiks. pembohong! A-aku benci sekali denganmu.. B-benci."  
"Ukh…" Sudah lama ia tidak merasa sesak seperti ini. Astaga, ia menyesali tindakannya yang selalu mengabaikan perkataan Nii-sannya untuk membawa *_inhaler_.  
_kenapa kambuh? _Hinata mulai merosot kebawah, berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya walau sangat sulit. _Kami-sama, t-tolong a-akuu…  
_Hinata berusaha bangkit dan berjalan pelan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia berharap seseorang bisa membantunya. Ia berharap pada saat-saat seperti ini Gaara ada bersamanya. Beruntung Kami-sama masih berpihak padanya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok berambut merah sedang berdiri membelakanginya di gerbang sekolah. Hinata berusaha memanggil namun suaranya tidak keluar.  
"Ga…G-gaarahh…"

.

.

.

.

.  
Gaara merasa seseorang sedang memanggilnya. Walau dia sendiri kurang yakin dengan suara samar-samar yang ia dengar. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat gadis yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya begitu pucat. _Astaga, Kami-sama _  
Gaara langsung berlari kea rah Hinata yang mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Hi-Hinata! Hei, ada apa denganmu?!"  
"T-to..tolong.. s-sesakk…"  
Gaara tersentak. Syukur dia selalu membawa obat Hinata mengingat gadis itu selalu menolak membawanya dengan alasan bahwa asmanya tidak pernah kambuh lagi. Setelah ini ia harus berterima kasih pada Neji-nii yang terus merecokinya tentang perlunya ia membawa obat Hinata.  
Gaara segera menumpahkan semua isi tas nya, mancari benda berukuran sedang diantara tumpukan buku yang berserakan. Ketika menemukannya langsung saja ia memberikannya pada Hinata yang sudah terduduk di lemas disebelahnya. Tangan Hinata yang sudah lemas sangat gemetaran untuk memegang obat itu. Gaara ingin membantunya, tetapi ia bahkan tidak tahu caranya dan setahunya alat itu digunakan sendiri oleh penderita. Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menyemprotkan obat itu kemulutnya.  
Beberapa menit kemudian tarikan nafas HInata mulai teratur dan Gaara bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.  
Hinata merasa sangat bodoh dan lemah. Baru bebeapa menit yang lalu ia membenci Gaara dengan berusaha menjauhinya. Dan sekarang ia sangat bersyukur Gaara berada bersamanya. Perasaan manusia memang berubah-ubah.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap terima kasih atas bantuan Gaara. "Sudah kewajibanku menjagamu."  
Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Dan Gaara yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya dapat melihat rona merah itu. Ia benar-benar kacau dibuat gadis satu ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia dibuat khawatir dan sekarang ia rasanya ingin memakan pipi chubby itu.

Pikiran Hinata melayang kembali ke saat Gaara mencium Ino. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan berusaha memberanikan diri bertanya pada Gaara.  
"Ng, ano… G-gaara, a-aku tadi m-melihat mu menci-"  
"Gomen. Soal itu aku benar-benar minta maaf." Gaara menundukkan kepalanya.  
"T-tapi kau b-bohong.. janjimu.. hiks." Hinata terisak kembali.  
Gaara bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Astaga, seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu kembali…  
"Tolong jangan menangis. A-aku minta maaf…"  
Hinata membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka dengan Gaara yang mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Pasalnya ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Gaara. Biasanya Gaara hanya berani mengecup pipinya atau keningnya. Tapi kini…  
Hinata semakin bersemu merah ketika Gaara tidak ada tanda-tanda melepaskan bibirnya. Mungkin bagi Gaara ini hanya saling menempelkan bibir mengingat dulu ia pernah melakukan yang lebih parah dari ini. Tapi bagi Hinata ini adalah hal yang luar biasa.  
Hinata masih saja terpaku ditempatnya dan berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Jangan-jangan dari tadi Gaara bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang cepat. _Aishh... semoga tidak_, pikir Hinata.  
Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. "Ayo kita pulang."  
Hinata tersadar dan menatap Gaara. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah mimpi. Kemudian ia raih tangan besar dan hangat milik Gaara. Mereka saling menautkan jari-jari mereka selama perjalanan dan Hinata tak henti-hentinya bersemu merah tatkala Gaara mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia tersenyum dibalik syal tebal yang menutupi leher sampai ke dagunya. Hinata berharap di natal yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi ia masih bisa terus bersama Gaara dan tentu saja ditahun-tahun berikutnya.

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks for reading minna-san!  
Sebenarnya cerita ini late publish, hehe. Seharusnya ini dipublish tehun lalu tapi berhubung dengan bodohnya aku melupakan password akunku sebelumnya. Jadi, ya.. this is it! Sebelumnya maaf jika disini Ino dan Gaara sedikit/terlalu OOC, tapi untuk kepentingan cerita itu terpaksa dilakukan. Semoga tidak terlalu jauh dari karakter asli mereka dan apakah alurnya terlalu memaksa? Aku butuh kritikan dari kalian karena aku juga masih harus belajar dalam menulis cerita.

_*inhaler : obat asma dalam bentuk gas dipakai dengan cara disemprot ke mulut penderita dan berukuran kecil mudah untuk dibawa kemanapun._

_**Kuriyama Keiko**_


End file.
